


Always For You

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Reunion, episode related: 8x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then, one day, he was back. No warning, no explanations; they opened the door one morning and there he was, raising his fist as though he was about to knock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always For You

And then, one day, he was back. No warning, no explanations; they opened the door one morning and there he was, raising his fist as though he was about to knock. Dean stopped in his tracks, causing Sam to run into him from behind. 

“Dean, what the-” Sam said, stopping abruptly when he lifted his head and saw Cas standing there, his eyes focused directly on Dean and Dean's on Cas in return. Sam's eyes drifted between the two for a minute before he added, “I'm gonna go grab those groceries, Dean. I'll be back,” and he turned sideways to slip out the door. Dean stepped back without a word, silently inviting Castiel inside, and Cas took it, following Dean into the main area of the bunker. 

They stood silently for a minute before Dean spoke. “So where've you been?” He asked, his voice rough. 

“I was hiding the tablet. It won't be found now. It's safe from Naomi – and from you,” Castiel's voice was matter of fact, but Dean thought he heard a tinge of regret in Cas' voice on the last word. 

“You didn't say anything,” Dean said, and his voice broke. “You fucker.” He stepped towards Cas and cupped the angel's face in his hands, kissing him hard. Castiel had frozen briefly when Dean's hands made contact with his face, but he soon relaxed and began to return the kiss. They broke apart a minute later, Dean breathing heavily. 

“What the fuck happened to you, man? Is it really you back, now?” he asked. Castiel closed his eyes briefly. 

“I can't say for sure what happened exactly. Naomi was controlling my actions; I had no control. It is, however, over. I am in control of myself again, Dean, and I'm sorry I allowed it to go as far as I did before. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. Again.” Castiel's voice was steady, without a hint of the hesitation he'd had in his voice when he was under Naomi's control and being forced to lie. 

Dean swallowed hard. “I'm just glad you're back, man,” he said, his voice choking slightly. He stepped towards Cas again and wrapped his arms around Cas' shoulders, pulling him close and fisting his hands into the back of his trenchcoat. 

“You brought me back, Dean. It was your...faith that brought me back.” Castiel said. Dean had a sneaking suspicion that Cas had wanted to say something other than 'faith', but he didn't call him on it. 

“I knew you had to be in there somewhere. I knew it couldn't be you, Cas,” was all Dean said. 

“I don't deserve that. But thank you,” Cas replied. 

“I needed it to not be you. I needed...needed you. Needed you back. I love you, man, okay? And I just...couldn't let myself think you weren't in there somewhere.” He tightened his hold on Cas again. 

“I love you too, Dean. Thank you for reminding me of that when Naomi tried to make me forget.” Castiel tugged back lightly, loosening Dean's hold on him just a bit so that Cas could tip his head back slightly and press a kiss to the taller man's forehead. 

Dean swallowed hard, biting back tears. “If I ever come across that bitch, I'm going to kill her. She's not getting her dirty fucking hands on you again.” 

Castiel smiled at him, slightly sadly. “If she did, she wouldn't be able to do anything but kill me,” he said. “I fell, Dean. That's why I didn't just pop in here. Why I didn't tell you I was coming. I couldn't, I can't. I'm as human as you are, now.” 

Dean's mouth fell open in shock. “Cas, why?” 

Castiel's smile turned into one that was more content. “She wanted me to choose. Her, or you. I made my choice. I used the last bit of Grace just before I lost it to heal you and to pop out. And then...I fell.”

“For me?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“Always for you, Dean Winchester,” Cas said. “As it was said once before, the moment I laid a hand on you in Hell, I was lost. The bond between us is not one that can be broken.” 

Dean bit his lip hard, searching Cas' eyes for some sign of regret that he was sure had to be there, but he found nothing. Unable to speak, he leaned forward and kissed his angel – former angel – once more. 


End file.
